


Kadan

by chaosform



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosform/pseuds/chaosform
Summary: Dorian and The Iron Bull engage in some pillow-talk. It turns out well in the end.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Kadan

"You know, you're the first person I've slept with who hasn't tried to kill me, never thought I'd see the day." The Iron Bull rolls over in the bed to give Dorian a searching look.

"I don't know when, but I started thinking that was just how it was.. You sleep with someone, once, twice, maybe even several times... And then they.. Well, you get the idea. The point is, you haven't once tried to kill me and we've been sleeping together for months."

The silence holds for a few seconds, then Dorian continues.

"No knife drawn... or magic thrown once the deed is done.. No poisoned food or.. friends with knives waiting in the room.... You haven't even challenged me to a public duel to like... Well the last person I actually slept with several times is best left in the past.. Not something I should bring up with my current partner, I get that.. What I don't get is why you haven't tried to kill me? 

By all means you've had every opportunity.. Instead you've just been.. Well nice, I suppose."

"More proof that Tevinter is fucked up"

There is a pause.

"Is that really all you've got to say? I've just confessed that everyone who has bedded me ahas tried to kill me, and you're not even going to comment that you wish to do the same?!"

"Because I don't want to"

"You don't want to what? Confess your intention to kill me? Would you rather pretend I am unaware in order to protect your pride as an ex-Ben-Hassrath spy?!"

"Now you're just being hurtful"

"Well... what is it you mean to say!"

"I am not going to kill you"

"Obviously you're not going to do it right this minute-"

"No."

Bull turns Dorian's head towards him, as Dorian tries to remember when he looked away. Once Dorian's eyes are meeting his, The Iron Bull continues.

"I am not going to kill you ever. You are my partner, my team mate. I said I would never let any harm come to you in my bed and I meant it. I will not ever harm you, unless you explicitly ask me to, and even then it is only to bring you pleasure."

Bull pauses to let the sincerity of his words sink in.

"I would promise to protect you in battle as well, but I think we both know you can handle yourself"

That draws a short lough out of Dorian.

"Of course I can, you sentimental oaf"

The Bull smiles. 

Dorian clears his throat.

"I suppose.. If all that is true... Then there is no harm in giving you this", Dorian reaches over to the night stand and brings over something that was previously hidden in the shadows of the candle light.

It's a necklace with half a dragons tooth. 

"It's frustratingly difficult to find any information on Qunari traditions in the library, even here at Skyhold. Luckily, Krem was happy enough to share something you mentioned hoping to do, for a bottle of Tevinter ale of course. After that it was only a matter of stealing a tooth off of the body of the dragon we fought last week, and asking Dagna to teach me how to forge necklaces with protection spells. Then I just-"

"Kadan", Bull said in wonder. Gently pushing Dorian's cheek to make him look at him again. Leading Dorian to ask himself once again, when had he looked away.

A few hours later, once they were done with another round, Dorian lay with his head on Bull's chest, and The Iron Bull asked a question.

"Did you really start a conversation about whether or not I wanted to kill you, because you wanted to give me a necklace."

"You know damn well it's more than just a necklace!"


End file.
